Because Of 'R' and 'S' Letter
by Cinju Wowwh
Summary: Nilai bahasa Korea Sehun selalu merah karena cadel. Padahal ketamvanannya selalu dipuji-puji orang. Tamvan sih, tapi bukankah konyol kalau orang tamvan itu sebenarnya cadel? Akhirnya ia harus les dari guru bahasa Korea privatnya, Xi Luhan. Boys love, Romance, Humor, T.


Because Of 'R' and 'S' Letter

…

Author : cinjuwowwh

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : T (PG-13)

Pair : HunHan (Boy x Boy)

Don't copy withour CR!

…

_Summary : Nilai bahasa Korea Sehun selalu merah karena cadel. Padahal ketamvanannya selalu dipuji-puji orang. Tamvan sih, tapi bukankah konyol kalau orang tamvan itu sebenarnya cadel? Akhirnya ia harus les dari guru bahasa Korea privatnya, Xi Luhan._

...

Luhan menganggur. Ia asik merenung di jembatan depan café lamanya tempat ia bekerja dulu. Mahasiswa semester satu itu tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari ini. Pasalnya, ia harus membayar uang kuliahnya selama satu semester yang harus ia bayar bulan depan. Ia tidak punya orang tua. Sedangkan ia baru saja dipecat dari café tempat dimana ia bekerja dulunya.

Sekarang tabungannya tinggal sedikit, hanya cukup untuk membayar uang kuliahnya selama 5 bulan, padahal harus ia bayar per satu semester. Belum lagi uang untuk sewa kost sederhananya dan uang untuk makan dll. Gawatnya, bulan depan sudah semester baru.

Teman-temannya juga brengsek semua, Chanyeol yang kaya ATM-nya malah disita karena ketahuan sering mabuk di bar. Baekhyun yang imut mana bisa membantunya sedangkan ekonominya pun pas-pasan? Kalau Suho yang kayanya jauh lebih kaya dari Luhan sudah jadi mantan pacarnya. Mana mungkin ia akan menolongnya? Lay apalagi. Lay kan pacar barunya Suho.

Sialan memang. Hidup macam apa ini? Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak orang tuanya mati ia yang sendirian menghidupi dirinya. Pernah jadi asisten tukang bakso, pegawai toko, pegawai café, sampai hampir jadi guru privat juga. Tapi selalu saja ia dipecat. Bukannya ia merepotkan, ceroboh, tidak berguna, tidak berbakat atau yang lainnya. Tapi karena banyak yeoja yang memusuhinya karena kecantikannya. Lagipula siapa yang mau dipanggil cantik?! Ia itu NAMJA jadi ia TAMVAN.

Tapi tetap saja, ia sedang galau-galau begini malah dihancurkan mood-nya oleh orang lain. Seorang nenek-nenek yang prihatin padanya barusan bertanya dengan senyuman ala orang terpesona-nya. "Agasshi sedang apa disini? Jangan melamun terus dong. Senyum saja. Pasti akan semakin cantik."

"Nenek! Aku ini namja!" Luhan tidak suka, ralat, tidak pernah suka dipanggil cantik atau semacamnya. Apa-apaan sih? Dia itu namja, NAMJAAAA!

Nenek itu membungkuk minta maaf. Kemudian Luhan segera memaafkannya karena ia merasa bersalah. Setelah nenek itu berpamitan, lagi-lagi ia merenung, melanjutkan acara menggalaunya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

Ngomong-ngomong, benar kan apa kataku? Nasib Luhan memang selalu jelek. Ia itu anak yang baik, tapi kenapa banyak sekali masalah yang ditimpanya? Kehilangan orang tuanya sih, ia sudah merelakan. Diejek juga sudah tidak peduli. Tapi jangan mencabut pekerjaannya disaat penting begini, dong.

Gara-gara ini, ia pun teringat masa kecilnya. Dulu saat papa-mamanya baru meninggal, ia bekerja jadi asisten tukang somay. Abang-abangnya memang baik. Tapi sayangnya istrinya malah marah-marah dan memecatknya karena kecantikan Luhan hingga istrinya menganggap suaminya itu selingkuh dengan Luhan. Oh my… Sekarang pertanyaannya siapa juga yang mau sama abang-abang jelek item nan berkumis macem dia? Jawabannya juga hanya istrinya yang mau aja nikah sama yang begituan.

Kemudian, ia jadi teringat saat dimana ia ingin menjadi guru les privat karena lowongan. Tapi yang diminta untuk diajari itu anak SMA. Sedangkan ia masih SMP. Bagaimana ia bisa mengajarinya? Karena itu ia memilih mundur dan menjadi asisten tukang bakso.

Tunggu dulu, guru privat? Luhan tersenyum. Ia segera berlari menuju tiang listrik yang sempat ia lewati tadi. Disitu ada lowongan kerja, mengajari bahasa Korea anak SMA. Ia menjentikkan jarinya. Bagus. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan menjadi guru les privat, pekerjaan yang menurutnya paling mudah. Apalagi, sekarang ia sudah kuliah, bukan SMP lagi seperti dulu.

Memang sih ada satu syarat yang ganjil dan aneh, harus berupa orang yang masih mahasiswa / mahasiswi, tidak boleh lebih dari usia itu. Tapi Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Lagipula ia memenuhi syarat itu, kok.

Tenonenot nenot~

"Ada eskrim yah?" Taemin si anak bocah seusia TK yang memang paling doyan eskrim segera berlari keluar mendengar suara gerobak abang-abang es krim. Tapi sayang, tidak ada apa-apa selain jalan kosong yang sepi. Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya yang besar dan mewah, ralat, rumah sepupunya, Oh Sehun.

"Sehun hyung, kok ngga ada es krim sih? Padahal aku tadi denger suaranya," protes Taemin kepada kakak sepupunya yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya. Tapi protesan itu dianggap hanya mengganggunya saja.

Awalnya sih Sehun mau mengacuhkan pertanyaan Taemin saja. Tapi ia tahu kalau Taemin dikacangin pasti si Taemin itu bakal berisik sejadi-jadinya demi mendapatkan jawaban dari kakak sepupunya itu. Pernah waktu itu Taemin bersisik eh berisik sampai tetangga melempar panci dan merusak jendela mereka.

Itu sih belum seberapa, Taemin malah pernah sampai memanjat tubuh Sehun dan masuk ke dalam bajunya. Sehun tentu saja merasa geli dan risih, apalagi Taemin suka menggigit gigit apa saja jadi tubuhnya pun digigiti. Digigit? Tubuh? Kadang Sehun takut yang kena gigit itu bagian dadanya yang manly atau 'tonjolan'nya. Heh, berhenti ah pikir mesumnya, kalau udah beristri atau bersuami baru boleh. Anak SMA kelas dua gaboleh!

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sehun menjawab pertanyaan super tidak penting bocah itu. Daripada kena gigit atau kelempar panci tetangga. "Itu _lingtone_ hape nya eomma. Dia memathang lingtone itu untuk mengerjaimu thaja."

Harapan Sehun sih Taemin hanya membulatkan mulutnya saja kemudian asik bermain lagi, tapi Taemin malah semakin kepo. "_Lingtone_ itu apa? Aku tahunya _Ringtone._"

Sehun mendelik marah. Berani-beraninya bocah itu menyindir kemampuan bahasa Koreanya. Ia hanya mau bersantai sambil main PS tapi bocah ini terus mengganggunya dan membuatnya harus mem-_pause_ gamenya terus-menerus. Menyebalkan. "Kepo. Diem thana."

"Kepo itu apa?"

"ARRGGGHHH!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya.

Keributan itu membuat Luna yang notabenenya eomma Sehun harus bersikeras menutup telinganya. Memang rumah ini didesain kedap suara tapi hanya untuk kamarnya saja. *muka IYKWIM*. Sedangkan eommanya yang sedang menelpon di ruang keluarga harus berusaha keras menulikan telinganya dari suara Taemin-Sehun dan fokus mendengarkan suara penelponnya.

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya sekali lagi? Tadi aku tidak bisa mendengarmu karena ada gangguan."

"_Bisa, tadi aku berkata bahwa aku tertarik menjadi guru les privat di rumah ini. Apakah boleh saya mendapatkan pekerjaan itu?"_

"Tentu saja boleh. Kapan kamu bisa mulai bekerja? Besok bisa?"

"_Bisa. Besok saya punya waktu luang sejak jam 12 sampai jam 6 sore._"

"Oke. Besok jam 1 siang kutunggu kau. Bawa juga ijasah SMA-mu. Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"_Luhan. Anda bisa memanggil saya begitu. Luhan, Xi Luhan._"

"Nah, sekali-kali begini dong. Nasibku baik," Luhan menggenggam ponselnya yang kelihatan mewah tapi sebenarnya biasa saja. Di korea, harganya tidak sebanding dengan harga di luar negri jadi tidak heran orang sederhana seperti Luhan mampu membelinya.

Ia berlari ke kost-kost-annya yang memang tidak jauh dari sana. Kemudian mempersiapkan hari esok dengan ceria.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan ucapan eommanya barusan. Guru les nya sudah ditemukan? Sialan. Kenapa secepat ini? Sehun memang setuju tapi eommanya kadang suka berbuat diluar batas orang normal.

_3 hari yang lalu…_

_Sebentar lagi semester baru. Kita harus belajar dengan baik, giat, rajin dan blablablablabla. Itu yang dikatakan wali kelas Sehun pada murid-muridnya tadi. Sedangkan sekarang Sehun sedang bersama guru bahasa Korea Sehun. Untuk apa? Untuk menceramahi Sehun, pastinya._

_Sehun ngantuk sekali. Beberapa kali ia menguap. Hanya karena kesalahannya yang tidak begitu parah, kenapa sih ia harus dipanggil dan diceramahi berkali-kali? Hanya karena bahasa Korea yang menurut Sehun memang tidak begitu penting. Di pelajaran lain, Sehun sudah sangat pintar kok, dapat nilai 100 terus. Serendah-rendahnya nilai Sehun, pasti tidak akan lebih rendah dari 97._

_Tapi memang sewajarnya Sehun dipanggil seperti ini. Nilai bahasa Korea Sehun paling tinggi hanya 40! Dan memang sih bahasa Korea itu kan mata pelajaran yang penting. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Ia memilih menguap seperti biasanya saja daripada harus menuruti saran guru bahasa Koreanya. Ia hanya sensitif pada pelajaran itu, apa tidak boleh?_

_Jika kalian tanya apa penyebab Nilai Sehun hancur begini, sebenarnya itu karena Sehun sejak dulu tidak bisa berbicara 'R' dan 'S' dengan lancar. Huruf 'R' dibacanya 'L' sedangkan huruf 'S' dibacanya 'th'. Sebenarnya itu memang bawaan lahir Sehun dari dulu. Tapi bahasa Korea ya bahasa Korea! Mana bisa mengubah huruf R dan S seenak jidat?_

_Soal teori, sebenarnya Sehun bisa. Tapi karena kebanyakan test lisan, nilai Sehun otomatis anjlok dan Sehun pun sensian pada mata pelajaran yang menurutnya sangat laknat itu. Bahasa Korea. Alhasil, nilainya yang biasanya 60 (tidak tuntas) malah menurun jadi 40-an (makin tidak tuntas)._

_Nilai bahasa Koreanya membawa banyak dampak negatif. Salah satunya tidak jadi lompat kelas. Sebenarnya, Sehun bisa lompat kelas karena kepintarannya. Tapi karena nilai bahasa Koreanya, akhirnya ia tidak diijinkan untuk loncat kelas. Sial. Padahal ia ingin mempersingkat waktunya disekolah yang sangat membosankan, menurutnya._

_Eommanya sudah mencoba berbagai cara. Diberi les tambahan, diajarkan langsung oleh gurunya, diajarkan langsung sama eommanya, tapi setiap guru selalu diacuhkannya. Karena itu, eommanya berpikir mungkin ia harus diajari oleh guru yang masih mahasiswa dan gaul supaya Sehun tidak bosan._

_Sehun ingin pulang, kemudian tidur di kasurnya tercinta, dikamarnya tercinta yang kedap suara, sehabis bangun langsung nonton anime favoritnya, kemudian ia akan menonton variety show Running Man yang selalu jadi nomor satu di hatinya. Kemudian bermain PS, habis itu ia akan mengunci kamarnya supaya Taemin tidak sembarang masuk ke kamarnya._

_Tapi rencana ya tetap hanya rencana. Begitu ia sampai eommanya langsung menceramahinya soal nilai bahasa Koreanya, padahal eommanya belum memeriksa rapotnya. Tapi ya bagaimana mungkin sih Luna tidak paham akan nilai bahasa Korea anaknya?_

"_Kamu harusnya belajar lebih giat, Sehun. Kau bisa materinya tapi kenapa sensian terus dan..-" Sial. Perkataan Luna dipotong anaknya itu._

"_Eomma, aku tahu aku tahu! Aku thudah dicelamahi tadi di thekolah!" Sehun membawa tasnya ke dalam kamar dalam kecepatan kilat lalu menguncinya._

_Tapi eommanya langsung masuk, ia punya kunci cadangan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. "Sehun, kau harus les!"_

_Sehun melotot ngeri ke arah eommanya. "TIDAK MAU! THEHUN TIDAK AKAN PELNAH MAU LES LAGI!"_

"_Tapi kali ini..—" _

"_POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! EOMMA THUDAH MEMBUATKU MALU DAN DIEJEK TEMAN-TEMAN!"_

"_Sehun…"_

"_TIDAK MAU!"_

"_SEHUN!" Akhirnya Sehun terdiam. Eommanya sudah marah. Eommanya memang mengerikan ketika marah jadi mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia harus menurut kepada ibunya itu. Padahal memang dia tidak mau dan tidak suka. Dasar._

_Sehun terdiam, ia membiarkan eommanya berbicara._

"_Kau harus mau. Kali ini gurunya berbeda dan ini les privat."_

"_Les privat?"_

"_Iya. Akan kucarikan kau guru yang baik dan pengertian juga masih muda. Supaya kau tidak bosan. Bagaimana?"_

"_Telthelah eomma."_

_Yah, begitulah nada persetujuan Sehun yang sebenarnya karena faktor terpaksa._

Kembali ke sekarang. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka. Kemudian ia berusaha membujuk-bujuk Luna sebisanya. "Eomma, mulainya thaat liburannya udahan aja. Jangan thekalang."

Luna tidak setuju. "Tidak, tidak! Lagipula siapa bilang sekarang? Aku bilang mulai besok."

"Yah, jangan mulai bethok juga."

"Tidak mau tahu! Besok kau harus mulai les dengannya."

"Eomma!" akhirnya Sehun berakhir di kamar dengan kesal dan terpaksa.

Sehun menghabiskan waktu bersantainya dengan sangat berguna. Ia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Sehun tidak suka tidur malam, jadi ia tidur sekarang. Setelah bangun, ia menyempatkan mengetik naskah di blognya.

Ia ingin mengetik apa saja yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi sialnya, ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Ia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. Tentang eommanya. Ia akan menuliskan apa saja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan kekanakan tentang eommanya. Lihat saja. Hahahahaha.

Sebenarnya mengherankan kenapa blog Sehun ramai, padahal bahasa Koreanya acak-acakan. Ia juga kebanyakan memakai bahasa Inggris padahal kan disini jarang ada yang mengerti bahasa Inggris fasih seperti dirinya. Tapi ternyata, jawabannya adalah karena fans fanatik Sehun yang mengomentarinya. Fansclub itu memang beranggotakan 250 orang lebih, jadi blog itu otomatis ramai. Kebanyakan sih oleh kakak kelasnya yang centil.

Kemudian, Sehun bergadang sampai pagi, acaranya sangat banyak. Dari membaca blog orang, menonton Running Man, bermain PS, dll. Kemudian tidur disaat jam 10 pagi. Ia sengaja. Supaya entah siapapun gurunya itu bisa ia usir dengan alasan mengantuk sampai rasanya ingin pingsan. Memang licik, tapi dalam kamus Sehun, artinya ia pintar.

Jangan bilang ia pintar. Makin dipuji, nanti dia makin narsis. Oh, anak siapa itu dan mewariskan bakat narsis siapa itu? Itu anak Luna dan Jungmo, bakat narsisnya dari keduanya yang memang narsisnya itu sialan. Oleh karena itu Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak yang kepedean.

12.04

Tenonenot nenot~ Lagu itu lagi. Itu bukan ringtone ponsel Luna. Tapi bel rumahnya Luna. Awalnya Luhan kaget, tapi ia harus bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sialnya, bukannya Luna yang membukakan, malah si Taemin tengik itu. "Ada yang jual es krim yah?"

Luhan yang suka melihat tingkah Taemin yang penuh kejutan itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taemin, kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Hai adik kecil, ada tidak pemilik rumah ini? Nyonya Luna kalau tidak salah."

Taemin membulatkan mulutnya, "Ooooh, maksudmu ahjumma Luna?"

"Iya."

"Aku tahu, tapi ada syaratnya. Bagaimana?"

"Hah?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Syarat?"

"Iya. Nanti belikan aku es krim. Dua ya!" Taemin mengangkat dua jarinya, satu jari telunjuk dan satunya jari tengah. Membentuk angka dua.

"Oke," Luhan tidak marah karena Taemin minta yang aneh-aneh. Luhan justru senang dengan keimutan Taemin.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku!" Taemin menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu membawanya ala komando perang.

Baru saja masuk dengan Taemin, ia langsung bertemu Luna kemudian menyapanya. "Hai nyonya. Aku Luhan yang akan menjadi guru bahasa Korea anak anda." Luhan membungkuk 90 derajat. Kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Oh, kau Luhan. Tunggu sebentar ya. Kupanggilkan Sehun sebentar. Taemin tolong temani Luhan hyung ya."

"Siap!"

Luna segera naik ke atas, tempat dimana kamar Sehun berada. Sehun masih tertidur. Ia baru tidur dua jam yang lalu. Kemudian Luna yang gemas langsung menyembur Sehun dengan air dingin.

"WUAH KAPAN MUTHIM DINGIN? ZZZZ THEHUN KEDINGINAN!"

"Bangun, kampret! Gurumu sudah datang!"

"Oh, hanya itu. Aku tidul lagi ya," Sehun baru mau tidur, sudah dicegah Luna.

"BANGUN!" teriaknya tepat disamping telinga Sehun.

"Thialan," dengan terpaksa dan tanpa mengganti baju lagi, Sehun mengikuti eommanya ke bawah.

Luhan yang sedang asik mendengarkan cerita Taemin si imut yang langsung akrab dengannya sontak berdiri melihat Luna sedang bersama seorang laki-laki, Sehun.

"Luhan, perkenalkan. Ini Sehun. Sehun, ini Luhan. Dia yang akan jadi gurumu," Sehun kemudian tersenyum (paksa) kepada Luhan. Dan mengulurkan tangannya yang sebenarnya masih basah. "Thehun."

Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun, kemudian menjabatnya. "Luhan."

Dan itulah kisah dari awal takdir dua orang yang dipertemukan.

Dilanjut? Atau tidak? Terserah pada kalian.

Oh iya, karena aku ngga bakal nge-post semua ffku disini, tapi di wordpress pribadiku, silahkan berkunjung ke www . semgangstawowwh . wordpress . com :D

Cantumkan pendapatmu di komentar / review, ya. Kalau ngga saya ga lanjut mungkin :(

Terima kasih, hehehe.

CinJu. :D Klik my profile to see my account ;)


End file.
